


A Perfect Illusion

by merediana



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanfiction Cagona, Imaginary Erik, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: E fu così che si ritrovò a fare LA cazzata.La scelta dell'articolo determinativo, però, non vi induca a pensare che questa sia stata la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto: Charles Xavier, l'esimio Professor X, infatti, di cazzate in vita sua ne ha fatte tante, ma tante eh. Ne ha fatte a livello personale, scolastico, sentimentale, accademico, professionale, scientifico e politico. Ne ha fatte alcune così grandi da aver dato il suo nome a una scala di misurazione delle cazzate. Ne ha fatte altre così gravi che sorprende che il mondo sia ancora tutto sommato intero.Eppure questa cazzata, la cazzata, è una di quelle che più rimpiange di aver fatto, non per la sua gravità che abbiamo già detto essere del tutto trascurabile, ma per la sua totale irrazionalità.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Piccola nota inutile:** sorellah si è laureata e, ~~dato che sono tirchia~~ , le ho regalato una Cherik ~~che costa molto meno di una borsa/gioiello/tipico regalo di laurea~~.  
>  Come abbia fatto a venirmi fuori una cosa così cagona e cazzara, io davvero non lo so e mi scuso.

  
  
  
  
Erano le 23:47 e questo, nella tranquilla campagna inglese, voleva dire buio pesto, silenzio assoluto, un bicchiere di scotch in mano e nulla da fare tranne rimuginare su come evitare la fine del mondo, che avesse le sembianze di una guerra nucleare tra USA e URSS o quelle di una guerra totale tra mutanti e non o ancora quelle di un mix infernale tra queste due.  
Charles sbuffò spazientito: aveva davvero bisogno di distrarsi, soprattutto perché la tentazione di infilarsi nelle menti dei suoi ospiti leggendo i loro pensieri si stava facendo sempre più forte e lui non poteva cedere, non doveva cedere, perché, per quanto allettante fosse (o proprio perché così allettante), sapeva che sarebbe stato profondamente sbagliato.  
E fu così che si ritrovò a fare LA cazzata.  
La scelta dell'articolo determinativo, però, non vi induca a pensare che questa sia stata la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto: Charles Xavier, l'esimio Professor X, infatti, di cazzate in vita sua ne ha fatte tante, ma tante eh. Ne ha fatte a livello personale, scolastico, sentimentale, accademico, professionale, scientifico e politico. Ne ha fatte alcune così grandi da aver dato il suo nome a una scala di misurazione delle cazzate. Ne ha fatte altre così gravi che sorprende che il mondo sia ancora tutto sommato intero.  
Eppure questa cazzata, _la_ cazzata, è una di quelle che più rimpiange di aver fatto, non per la sua gravità che abbiamo già detto essere del tutto trascurabile, ma per la sua totale irrazionalità.  
Charles Xavier, uno degli uomini più intelligenti che abbiano mai camminato prima e rotolato poi sul nostro pianeta, quella sera fece qualcosa di totalmente illogico e disfunzionale e non perché accecato dalla sua solita e indistruttibile fiducia nel prossimo (per meglio comprendere questo punto si vedano le cazzate archiviate sotto la C di Confraternita dei Mutanti), ma semplicemente perché si annoiava.  
Charles Xavier quella sera, infatti, decise di provare il trucchetto che aveva visto fare ad Emma Frost col generale sovietico, ma con due varianti volte ad alzare l'asticella della difficoltà per dimostrare a se stesso di essere, ancora e sempre, il più potente telepate in circolazione:  
1) non avrebbe proiettato una sua copia perché se è relativamente semplice realizzare un'impeccabile imitazione della persona che meglio conosciamo, noi stessi, non lo è altrettanto realizzare un perfetto doppelganger di qualcun'altro;  
2) a venire imbrogliato non sarebbe stato un povero vecchio ottenebrato da un inaspettato e tardivo picco di testosterone ma lui stesso, la mente più brillante e a prova d'inganno (ma non la più modesta) di quell'epoca e non solo.  
La scelta del soggetto da riprodurre ricadde su Erik Lehnsherr anzitutto perché, vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto, aveva la possibilità di poterlo studiare attentamente, poi perché riuscire a realizzarne una pregevole imitazione (dal punto di vista fisico, vocale e persino psicologico) rappresentava per le sue capacità un'esaltante sfida e infine perché era davvero curioso di vedere come Erik avrebbe reagito di fronte a questo suo nuovo trucco (per la serie "mi chiamo Charles Xavier e sottovaluto il pericolo fin dal 1962").  
Iniziate a intravedere i contorni della cazzata? Ne sentite l'odore sempre più pungente? Quel genio del Professor X ovviamente no.  
In meno di una notte, Charles riuscì a creare un'ineccepibile duplicato di Erik; in due la sua copia era talmente simile all'originale che aveva finito col litigarci a proposito di come avrebbero dovuto comportarsi con Shaw; in tre... beh, in tre la situazione degenerò.  
No, il verbo degenerare non rende davvero l'idea di quel che accadde. Non mi si fraintenda: penso che degenerare sia uno splendido verbo; un verbo nobile, drammatico, evocativo; un verbo perfettamente capace di mostrare come l'evoluzione dei rapporti tra USA e URSS stesse portando in quel momento il mondo a intravedere la propria fine. Ma degenerare non è sufficiente per permettervi di capire cosa successe tra Charles e la proiezione mentale di Erik quella sera.  
Perché se io vi dico che le cose degenerarono, voi a cosa pensate? Di certo non al fatto che Charles un attimo prima stesse animatamente discutendo col doppione di Erik su come comportarsi coi ragazzi (Charles parlava di aiutarli a sbloccare e realizzare il loro potenziale, Erik, la copia di Erik, parlava di addestrarli come se non fossero degli adolescenti confusi e spaventati ma il loro personale esercito pronto a partire per il fronte) e un attimo dopo... Un attimo dopo Charles era seduto sulla sponda del letto, i pantaloni abbassati fino alle caviglie e, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, il finto Erik era impegnato con tutto il finto se stesso in una finta fellatio i cui effetti su Charles erano però decisamente veri.  
Sappiamo tutti che, trattandosi di un inganno mentale creato dallo stesso Xavier, gli sarebbe bastato un semplice battito di ciglia e la bocca calda e umida che sentiva attorno al cazzo sarebbe scomparsa, il finto Erik si sarebbe dissolto nel nulla smettendola di succhiare come se ne andasse della sua stessa finta vita.  
Sappiamo tutti che Charles avrebbe potuto levarsi da quella imbarazzante situazione con facilità e che se non lo fece fu perché non _volle_ farlo e decise anzi di usare i suoi poteri per mantenere il più realistica possibile quell'illusione fino a raggiungere il suo orgasmo più intenso dai tempi del liceo.  
Lo sappiamo bene, ma lasceremo che Charles etichetti il tutto come un comprensibile momento di debolezza di fronte al pericolo che il mondo si preparava ad affrontare e che dia la colpa ai soliti sospetti (alcool, solitudine, stanchezza, stress).  
Glielo lasceremo fare, anche se sappiamo che un momento di debolezza è, per l'appunto, un momento, uno solo, e che non si può parlare di un momento di debolezza se, dopo quella prima volta, Charles evocò il doppleganger di Erik per scopi non propriamente ortodossi così tante volte da averne perso il conto (e non solo durante quella settimana, ma anche anni dopo, molti anni dopo, quando ormai Charles ed Erik, il loro rapporto e persino il mondo saranno completamente cambiati).  
Glielo lasceremo fare anche se sappiamo che un paio di bicchieri di scotch non bastano a rendere un inglese ubriaco.  
Glielo lasceremo fare anche se sappiamo che solitudine, stanchezza e stress non spiegano come il ricreare un perfetto duplicato psichico di Erik (dall'esatto tono del colore dei capelli al fedele intreccio delle vene degli avambracci, dalle sottili sfumature nasali nella sua voce alla luce che gli accendeva gli occhi quando qualcosa lo divertiva, dal modo in cui gli si irrigidiva la mascella quando pensava al suo passato fino alla consistenza di ciò che nascondeva tra le gambe) fosse diventata una vera e propria ossessione che spingeva Charles a passare interi minuti a fissare in segreto l'Erik in carne e ossa in maniera francamente inquietante.  
Glielo lasceremo fare anche se ne nessuna delle giustificazioni che si era dato chiarisce perché, anziché passare le ultime ore prima del possibile (probabile) scoppio della Terza Guerra Mondiale a ridefinire quell'idea vaga e folle che osava chiamare addirittura 'piano' o a parlare con Raven (nonostante quel che era successo in cucina e, anzi, proprio per quello), Hank, Erik, quello vero, Moira e i ragazzi o semplicemente a dormire, Charles si era portato in camera una bottiglia di champagne, se l'era scolata e poi si era scopato Erik, quello falso, contro la testiera del letto a baldacchino di quando era bambino. E nella vasca da bagno. E sulla scrivania di suo padre. Fino a quando il senso di colpa per quello che stava facendo, il senso di responsabilità per quello che era chiamato a fare, la stanchezza mentale e quella fisica ebbero la meglio su di lui.  
Glielo lasceremo fare perché in fondo siamo buoni, vogliamo bene al povero Charles e non vogliamo infierire su di lui.  
Glielo lasceremo fare perché sappiamo cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco su una splendida spiaggia di Cuba e non ci sembra giusto essere troppo severi e moralisti nei confronti di questi suoi innocenti svaghi.  
Glielo lasceremo fare anche perché, ammettiamolo pure, se avessimo avuto i poteri del Professor X avremmo fatto ben di peggio che dar vita a una manciata di (nemmeno troppo spinte) fantasie erotiche sul bel Erik Lehnsherr.


End file.
